For the money
by Hwangje Nuneo
Summary: De jeunes acteurs -nos chères nations- sont "ravis" de tourner dans une Pub Colgat... Freedent. Sauf que leur diplôme d'acteur ont dû être ramassés dans des poubelles car il sera beaucoup plus fastidieux de tourner cette Pub que prévu !


_**A/N :**_ Gros gros délire, à ne vraiment pas prendre au sérieux. Que du blablatage (qui vire dans le n'importe quoi), c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi cette sorte de mise en page faussement théâtrale.

**Personnages :** Amérique, Angleterre, France, Prusse, Autriche, Hongrie, Espagne et le Cameraman.

* * *

De jeunes acteurs (nos chères nations) sont "ravis" de tourner dans une Pub Colgat... Freedent. Sauf que leur diplôme d'acteur ont dû être ramassés dans des poubelles car il sera beaucoup plus fastidieux de tourner cette Pub que prévu !

_Cameraman_ : Le but de cette publicité est d'amener le client à vouloir posséder lui aussi un Freedent, okay ? Alors grand sourire, vous connaissez votre texte ? Okay c'est parti.

_Hongrie, de vive voix mais bafouillant_ : Ce… Ce que vous… mangez vous suit partout ! Et provoque…, et provoque des attaques acides sur vos… dents !

_Autriche, d'une voix plate sans émotions_ : MachezFreedentsanssucre... aprèschaquerepas... vousaideàstopper... cesattaquesacides... etàretrouverdes... des... dentspropresetsaines.

_Prusse, d'un air royal_ : FREEDENT ! Pour des dents propres et blanches ! Un repas, un café, une carrie !

_Cameraman, blasé_ :… Je comprends pourquoi je suis tout seul pour m'occuper de cette pub. Vous savez qu'ils ont tous démissionné ? Vous avez une ligne de texte chacun, c'est quand même pas compliqué ! Et aucun n'est foutu de faire ça correctement. Bon les fruits vous en êtes où ?

_Amérique, indigné_ : J'suis déguisé en doughnut, pas en courgette.

_Angleterre, sarcastique_ : La courgette c'est un fruit ? J'ai toujours su que les lois s'arrêtaient à la frontière de l'Amérique, c'est pour ça que vous êtes si débiles. Parce que rien ne fonctionne comme il faut chez vous.

_France_ : Il faut plaindre l'idiot car lui seul ne pourra comprendre le bonheur d'être intelligent.

_Angleterre_ : Ouais, donc je vous plains tous les deux.

_Cameraman_ : Bon le doughnut, décale toi vers là… Okay. Toi, le gâteau au chocolat aux gros sourcils…

_Angleterre_ : Aux quoi ?

_Cameraman_ : aux somptueux sourcils.

_Angleterre_ : J'aime mieux ça.

_Amérique_ : Y'a qu'la vérité qui blesse !

_France_ : Je me sens gros dans ce costume…

_Angleterre_ : T'es déguisé en pastille anti-vomitif ?…

_France_ : Quel humour !

_Angleterre_ : Non je demande vraiment, les costumes sont _tellement_ bien faits…

_Amérique_ : T'étais pas en hareng ?

_Cameraman_ : Bon donc le gâteau au chocolat sans gros sourcils, va donc tenir la main au doughnut.

_Angleterre / Amérique, choqués_ : Pardon ?

_Angleterre_ : Doublez mon salaire !

_Amérique_ : J'appelle mon avocat, vous irez en prison !

_France_ : Et moi je donne ma démission, j'vais pas bosser avec ces deux attardés…

_Prusse_ : Bon on s'en fiche de votre querelle à 2 shillings. CAMERAMAN, CAMERATEZ-MOI !

_Angleterre, septique_ : Camequoi ?

_Amérique_ : Il veut qu'on le rate ?

_France_ : Il veut faire du Karaté ?

_Autriche_ : Il veut qu'on le film… ?

_Prusse_ : Ah en voilà un qui a un sens déductionnel plus développé.

_Angleterre_ : Un sens déduquoi ?

_Amérique_ : D'éducation ?

_France_ : Déduire des impôts ?

_Angleterre_ : …

_France_ : Ben quoi, j'ai tenté ma chance.

_Autriche_ : De déduction… ?

_Prusse, heureux de voir que quelqu'un comprend_ : Voilà mon futur époux ! … Après réflexion, ma future épouse. Roderich Beilschmidt !

_France_ : Le nom me donne envie de me décapiter.

_Angleterre_ : Oh ! Pas décapité, oh. Tué à coup de fusil. Quoi que je préfère que tu souffres... Ça te dit d'être pendu ?

_Amérique_ : C'est sûr que les deux nom vont bien ensemble…

_Autriche_ : Vous plaisantez ? Beilschmidt comparé à Edelstein ! C'est comme comparer Booba à Chopin !

_France_ : Bouba l'Ourson ?

_Angleterre_ : Tu ne connais même pas ta propre culture musicale… ?

_France_ : Désolé, ma culture s'arrête là où je pense qu'il n'y en a plus…

_Angleterre_ : Okay, je t'accorde ça.

_France_ : En tout cas, pour moi ces deux noms c'est pareil.

_Autriche_ : Pitié que l'on me donne un couteau, je souhaite mourir sur le champ.

_Prusse_ : T'inquiète pas princesse, j'suis derrière, si tu t'évanoui(e)s.

_Hongrie, calme_ : Vire tes sales pattes de Roderich.

_Prusse, confiant_ : Oh la miss, t'avais qu'à être là avant !

_Autriche, désespéré_ : Eh bien justement…

_Prusse, saisissant Roderich par les bras et le faisant danser avec lui_ : PREMS !

_Autriche, vacillant_ : Non j'ai… *tourne tourne et tourne* la… la ba… *tourne encore* la bugue…

_Prusse_ : La bugue ? C'est quoi ?

_Autriche, tentant de montrer son annulaire_ : J'ai le tournis…

_Cameraman_ : Bon y'a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui se souvienne de quoi parle la pub… ?

_France_ : de VIN !

_Angleterre_ : de LICORNE !

_Amérique_ : de HAMBURGER !

_Prusse_ : de MOI !

_Hongrie, qui vient de forcer Gilbert à lâcher Roderich_ : de "Comment tuer Prusse en une leçon" ?

_Autriche_ : Tête qui tour…ne…

_Cameraman_ : … Okay j'vais vous aider. C'est sanitaire !

_Angleterre_ : Beurk les toilettes ?

_France_ : Youpi les douches ? On va devoir se balade en serviette, voire sans ?

_Amérique_ : … Sanitère ?

_Prusse_ : Salutaire ? Sur l'Armée ?

_Cameraman, criant_ : LES DENTS !

_Prusse_ : De la mer ! Prems j'ai gagné héhé !

_Angleterre_ : Colgate !

_France_ : Mais non idiot, Elmex !

_Amérique_ : Qui dit mieux ? Je prends les paris.

_Autriche, qui a repris son souffle_ : Bon sang j'ai vraiment honte d'être ici. Dites-moi que je rêve.

_Prusse, dragueur_ : Et non ma jolie tu ne rêves pas.

_Hongrie, poêlée_ : Toi par contre tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de rêver si tu continues.

_Prusse_ : Okay, okay ça va… J'vais rien lui faire à ta co… ton copain.

_Autriche_ : Au fait ne manque-t-il pas des gens ? Ne devait-il pas y avoir Russie ?

_Cameraman_ : Il s'est décommandé.

_France_ : Allemagne ?

_Cameraman_ : Il s'est décommandé.

_Amérique_ : Les deux Italies, Japon, Chine…

_Cameraman_ : Décommandés…

_Autriche_ : Les Baltes, les Nordiques… Et Suisse ?

_Cameraman_ : Ah lui il avait refusé de participer à toute interaction présentant plus de 5 pays différents à cause de sa neutralité.

_Hongrie_ : Il place toujours neutralité dans ses phrases, mais si on y réfléchit bien ça ne veut rien dire du tout, son histoire. Il voulait juste ne pas participer à Colgate, on le sait tous !

_Angleterre_ : Beaucoup de décommandes… Avouez surtout que c'est parce que vous aviez la flemme de gérer autant de persos.

_Cameraman_ : Toi tu la fermes. Respecte le script de Colga… de Freedent !

_Hongrie_ : Si même vous, vous vous trompez…

_Prusse_ : Vous vous vous…

_France, chantant_ : Vous les femmes…

_Angleterre_ : Ah tiens, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Cameraman : Bon la pub !

_France_ : Je suis quand même indigné que votre premier indice ait été "sanitaire". Vous parlez d'un chewing-gum ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il _aide_ soit-disant que ça change quelque chose, ça reste un bout de sucre en pastique qu'on mastique pour faire des bulles et embêter tout le monde en les faisant claquer le plus fort possible, tout le monde s'en fou que ça aide les dents ou pas, surtout que c'est faux...

_Hongrie, qui avait un paquet de freedent dans les mains_ : Non ça dit "sans sucre"...

_Angleterre_ : Lors du Scandale de Watergate, quand Nixon a royalement nié qu'il avait installé des micros pour espionner ses adversaires démocrates... Tu l'as cru ?

_Hongrie_ : Non, en effet.

_France_ : Ben voilà, c'est pareil.

_Amérique_ : Oh ! Restez-en à vos Freedents. Ne vous occupez pas de _mes_ affaires...

_Espagne, essouflé_ : Attendez ! Me voilà, désolé d'être en retard, vous pourriez réexpliquer ?

_Cameraman, admirant le retardataire_ : Bon sang. T'as de beaux yeux toi ! Et un beau visage. Et un beau cul… Et un beau…

_Angleterre_ : J'crois qu'on a saisi le principal. Pas touche.

_Camerman_ : Humhum. Alors pour t'expliquer rapidement, Hongrie, Autriche et Prusse sans les trois orateurs de cette pub.

_France_ : Déjà on voit tout de suite les _bons _choix.

_Amérique_ : C'est vrai que vous avez mal visé. Vous ne me voulez pas à la place ?

_Angleterre_ : Nah reste en doughnut toi va. Y'a trop de mots dans les répliques, tu ne les retiendrais pas.

_Amérique_ : J't'emmerde.

_Angleterre_ : C'est réciproque, abruti.

_Autriche_ : Hé ho, bouclez-là tous les deux, plus vite tout cela sera fini, plus vite je n'aurai plus à voir vos sales têtes.

_Cameraman_ : Merci...enfin je crois. Bien, Ensuite nous avons… Voyons, Amerique en doughnut, Angleterre en part de gâteau au chocolat, France en cookie… Donc au début les 3 acteurs ici présents sont censés donner la réplique pendant que vous, les aliments, devez danser en fond.

_Espagne_ : Oh. Oh… On peut encore décommander ? Parce que finalement…

_Cameraman_ : Nooooon ! Qui fera la banane si tu pars ? Et puis tu es l'un de mes persos préférés ! Reste !

_Espagne_ : Comment pourriez-vous m'y obligé ?

_Cameraman_ : Attend, bouge pas...

*2min après*

_France_ : Si il peut partir, moi aussi alors.

_Cameraman, au loin_ : HEY ! Le prochain qui veut partir je le balance dans la cage aux lions. C'est clair ?

_Prusse_ : Vous plaisantez, on a une cage aux Lions ?

_Hongrie, intéressée_ : Depuis quand ?

_Cameraman_ : Depuis maintenant. C'est le moyen de pression que j'ai sur vous que je viens juste d'acheter.

_Angleterre_ : Vous voulez dire que vous êtes pas foutu de nous payer des costumes qui tiennent la routes mais pour 3 lions dans une cage, là vous pouvez ?

_Cameraman_ : Priorité de businessman.

_Espagne_ : Pourquoi je dois faire la banane ? Je vais être le seul fruit !

_Cameraman_ : Toi au moins t'es bon à croqu…

_Angleterre_ : OH ! Faites gaffe parce que j'pense pas que vos lions soient encore assez habitués à vous pour que si je vous balance dans leur cage ils vous laissent partir vivant.

_Cameraman_ : Oh God, piégé à mon propre piège.

_Angleterre_ : Voilà, donc tu touches avec les yeux et sans les mots.

_Autriche_ : S'il vous plait, j'aimerais partir rapidement…

_France_ : Attendez. … Il ne fait plus aucun bruit, Amérique est mort ?

_Angleterre_ : C'est marrant ton ton est très joyeux.

_Prusse_ : Ton ton…

_Hongrie, sortant la poêle_ : Ne recommence pas, toi.

_Espagne_ : Non il fait une sieste. Bon j'veux pas jouer la banane, j'vais me sentir seul !

_Cameraman, bavant_ : Je vais te tenir compagnie ne t'en fais pas… Oups. Naaaaaaah nah j'le ref'rai puuuu m'jette paaas aux crocoos Arthuuuur!

_Hongrie, de plus en plus intéressée_ : Des crocos ?

_Cameraman_ : Ouais j'ai trouvé ça plus théâtrale que de dire « les lions » sur le coup. Mais on n'a pas de crocodiles… Enfin je ne crois pas.

_France_ : Génial, des crocos en liberté.

_Espagne, qui n'écoutait rien et qui restait sur son histoire de costume_ : Bon alors moi je joue une chouquette !

_Cameraman_ : Oh G… ! J'ai rien dit. Va pour une chouquette ma chouqu… J'ai rien dit ! Ton costume sera près dans 3 minutes.

*Intermittence durant laquelle le costume se monte, Amérique se réveille et France et Angleterre chassent les crocos.*

_Cameraman_ : Okay génial. Bon tout le monde est ready steady go ? ... Allez quoi, go !

_Angleterre_ : J'crois pas non. Mon costume est déchiré.

_Prusse_ : Mon micro fonctionne pas.

_Amérique_ : J'ai faiiiim !

_Cameraman_ : Bon sang mais quelle équipe pourrie ! Bon alors toi tu prends une aiguille et recouds tout seul, quand on parle aux licornes et qu'on boit du thé on devrait être capable de faire un point correctement ! Toi tu brailles tellement fort que ton micro on s'en fou, on t'entendra quand même ! Quand à toi… Va t'acheter à bouffer, tiens 5 dollars.

_Amérique_ : YEEES !

_Autriche_ : Alors lui on lui donne 5 dollars parce qu'il a faim et moi je poireaute encore plus longtemps pour rien ? Vous allez me le rembourser, mon temps perdu ? J'aurais pu l'utiliser à meilleur prof…

_Prusse_ : Oui trésor avec moi par exemple. Dans un lit. En soie ! … En satin... ? En or massif ?

_Hongrie_ : Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais l'affaire !

_Prusse_ : Cela vaut pour toi aussi, il n'aime que moi depuis longtemps et tu n'as jamais pu le supporter !

_France_ : STOP. Hors de question qu'on se passe un Soap en direct les enfants, okay ? Que Marie ait trompé John en couchant avec Ben okay, mais que Valentin ait trompé Mélissa en couchant avec Bénédicte qui se faisait John, ça va, ça suffit. Les crises de couples chiantes c'est sur TF1, pas sur un site de fanfiction. Merci.

_Angleterre_ : Assume quand même que tu dis ça dans une fanfic totalement débile et que vous passez, toi et l'auteur, pour des abrutis finis ?

_France, serein_ : Nous assumons.

_Amérique, qui vient de revenir_ : Tant mieux pour vous. Ils n'avaient plus de moutarde, j'ai dû me contenter de mayo… C'est déprimant.

_Angleterre_ : Ouais enfin la moutarde américaine c'est un peu comme le café américain... C'est pas de la moutarde quoi. Donc heureusement que t'as pas eu de la moutarde sinon t'aurais jamais pu l'avaler.

_Amérique_ : Nyanyanya, sale buveur de thé.

_Hongrie, s'adressant à voix basse à Roderich_ : Au fait, je rêve où vous avez dit "poireaute" ? Oh bon sang il faut vite partir d'ici avant que vous ne tombiez malade...

_Espagne, reposant une fiche au sol_ : Okay c'est bon je connais mon texte.

_France_ : Tu veux dire "les trois mots du texte" ?

_Espagne_ : Hey ! Il a fallu que je me concentre !

_France_ : Heureusement que t'as un cul d'enfe…*évite de justesse un… un quoi au juste ?* Bordel c'était quoi ça !

_Angleterre_ : Un elfe ! Méfies-toi de l'elfe qui dort ! Un elfe peut en cacher un autre !

*Et en effet on vit un second elfe apparaître pour frapper France*

_Autriche_ : Bon sang mais piquez l'auteur je vous en prie, y'a Angleterre qui commence à dérailler…

_Cameraman_ : Attendez je veux finir la pub !

_Prusse_ : La pub qu'on n'a toujours pas commencé ! Mais j'men fou j'suis payé 100€ l'heure.

_France / Angleterre / Espagne_ : T'ES QUOIII ?

_France_ : Quelle arnaque, j'suis payé 200€ seulement ! En tout !

_Angleterre_ : Et moi seulement 75£ ! Grr…

_Amérique_ : Ah ? Moi je faisais ça gratuitement…

_France_ : Oui, c'est bien le bénévolat.

_Angleterre_ : PAS quand y'a un connard qui fait le même boulot et qui est payé 100€ l'heure à côté de toi !

_Amérique_ : C'était surtout pour passer à la télé et devenir encore plus célèbre !

_Espagne_ : Euh… Héhé… Moi je suis payé 1000€ l'heure… J'avais trouvé justement qu'il était peu payé.

*Intermittence durant laquelle le salaire des différents acteurs est mit sur pied d'égalité, tentant de comprendre pourquoi tant d'intolérances. Tous sont d'accord pour dire que pour ses beaux yeux (et son beau c...), Espagne mérite bien son salaire.*

_Prusse_ : Quelle arnaque, moi aussi j'ai des beaux yeux… Société pourrie qui ne juge que par l'apparence, vous êtes tous des pourris !

_Hongrie_ : C'est comme ça depuis longtemps.

_Prusse_ : Oui je sais, j'voulais juste donner un air dramatique et impliqué à cette fiction, elle en manque...

_Autriche_ : Bien qu'il est vrai que le XXIème siècle soit tout de même particulièrement touché par ce fashionnisme sans importance. Tout ces gens oublient nos anciennes promesses et écrasent sans gêne ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus si longtemps auparavant, comme si tout leur était dû...

_France_ : D'ailleurs j'attends toujours les voitures volantes qu'on m'avait promis en l'an 2000 moi… Vous les avez reçues ?

_Amérique_ : Bien sûr, je suis allé sur la Lune avec !

_Angleterre_ : Non pas celles-là… Bon sang comment Russie fait-il pour le supporter ? En concubinage en plus !

_Hongrie_ : Tu sais ce qu'on dit; si tu n'as pas de cerveau mais qu'on te garde, c'est que tu suces bien.

_Prusse_ : Génial. J'aurais aimé entendre ça de quelqu'un d'autre que de la seule fille de la pièce… Enfin à une exception près pour la Princesse derrière !

_Autriche_ : La Princesse te dit d'aller te faire voir. Mais j'aurais tout de même préféré ne pas entendre de telles paroles sortirent de votre bouche, ma chère Elizaveta.

_Hongrie_ : Que voulez-vous, je ne peux rester enfermée dans cette image de femme modèle qui se tait que l'on me fixe à la peau éternellement…

_Prusse, s'exclamant soudain_ : Oh bon sang Roderich, tu me tutoies, un progrès dans notre relation ! Bientôt on pourra...

_France_ : Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger dans votre baragouinage, mais le Cameraman a disparu.

_Angleterre_ : J'crois qu'il s'est pendu.

_Prusse, évitant les poêles lancées_ : Ou s'est jeté aux crocos.

_Espagne_ : Aux lions tu veux dire.

_Cameraman, sortant des broussailles_ : Okay mes chéris vous êtes prêts ? J'étais parti piquer un roupillon. Tout le monde connait son texte… ? 1, 2, 3, ça tourne !

_Prusse_ : On démarre pas comme ça normalement.

_Amérique_ : On s'en fou, j'ai faim, dépêchons-nous ! Mon hamburger m'attend.

_Cameraman_ : UN DEUX TROIS ça tourne !

_Hongrie, s'exécutant_ : Un éclat, un impact ? Surtout n'attendez pas !

_Cameraman_ : COUPEEEZ ! Bon sang c'est pas le bon script ! On recommence. 1, 2... bref on s'en fiche, GO !

_Hongrie_ : Ce que vous mangez vous suit partout et provoque des attaques acides sur vos dents.

_Autriche_ : Machez Freedent sans sucre, après chaque repas vous aide à stopper ces attaques acides et à retrouver des dents propres et saines.

_Prusse, d'un air victorieux_ : Freedent, pour des dents propres et saines. Un repas, un café, un Freedent.

_Cameraman_ : … Et coupez ! Okay le texte c'est good. Personne n'aura envie d'acheter Freedent après vous avoir vu, mais cette fois vous avez retenu le texte. Les biscuits maintenant ! Je ferai un montage à la fin parce que j'me suis dit que si on filmait les deux en même temps y'en aura toujours un pour tout faire rater. Bon vous avez la choré dans le sang ça y est ?

_Angleterre_ : Presque.

_France_ : Non.

_Amérique_ : La quoi ?

_Espagne_ : J'ai appris que le texte moi…

_Cameraman_ : Bordel… Plus je vous vois et plus ça me prouve que Dieu ne peut pas exister. Sinon vous ne pourriez-être devant moi !

_Espagne_ : Oh ! Dieu existe, comment osez-vous remettre son existence en cause ?

_Cameraman_ : Beau cul mais religieux ? Fichtre, je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_Angleterre_ : Ta bouche toi.

_Cameraman_ : J'dis ça j'dis rien.

_France_ : Ouais, bah contentes-toi de ne rien dire.

_Angleterre, d'un air décidé_ : Bon allez bouclons ça vite fait. Donne ta main, le doughnut.

_Amérique, coopératif_ : Okay, gros sourcils. AÏE ! Monsieuuuur il me broie la maiiin !

_Cameraman_ : Bon sang t'as cru que j'étais ton prof ou quoi ? J'men fou, moi je filme c'est tout ! Allez hop hop ! Un pas à gauche… Non l'autre gauche Amérique… Non… Non pas devant Amérique… Je crois que j'ai perdu tout espoir.

_Espagne_ : On a qu'à faire un truc plus simple, genre on se fait attaquer par Freedent et puis voilà.

_Cameraman_ : Et j'ai le truc parfait pour que ça fasse réaliste ! Ne bougez pas.

*2min après, le Camerman est de retour avec un gros déguisement Freedent à côté de lui.*

_Amérique_ : Génial !

_Angleterre_ : Non, pas génial… Le déguisement il grogne…

_France_ : Ne me dites pas que…

*Et pendant près de 5min le Cameraman les filme tentant d'échapper à un lion particulièrement affamé déguisé en chewing-gum.*

_Autriche_ : En effet chapeau, c'est très réaliste. Mais c'est étonnant que le lion ne déchire pas le costume… C'est même impossible *devient suspicieux*.

_Cameraman_ : Ecoute trésor, t'es dans une fanfic, j'suis avec des incompétents, alors laisse-moi faire ce que je veux ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je lui ai fait deux trous pour les yeux.

*Le tournage de la PUB est terminé*

_Prusse_ : Bon allez, ciao bello, et toi ma Princesse, tu viens avec moi…

_Autriche, gémissant_ : Retire ta main de mon pantalon…

_Prusse_ : Tu veux dire de ton boxer, maintenant ?

_Angleterre_ : Hé ho, faites ça plus loin !

_France_ : Non non, restez ici au contraire ! Je vais chercher ma caméra pour vous filmer !

_Cameraman_ : T'es con ou quoi, tu crois que je fais quoi là ?

_Hongrie, détruisant la caméra du caméraman à coup de poêle_ : Et vous oseriez vous resservir de cela pour faire du chantage auprès de Roderich ! Ainsi toute preuve est détruite.

_Prusse_ : Ouais… Tout comme notre enregistrement de la pub, tu viens de péter la cassette, faut qu'on recommence…

_Cameraman_ : J'vous préviens, j'vous paye pas les heures supp.

_END_

* * *

C'est mauvais pour mon cerveau tout ça je crois bien !


End file.
